Geek
by Simone Robinson
Summary: "Why do people always make that mistake? You know… if we were going by technical definition, I'd be much more of a nerd, than a geek. Aside from the fact that I'm way too cool. Who's the one who can quote Star Trek anyway?" Set in season four.


**A conversation between Michelangelo And Donatello. Set in the fourth season, when Leo is at the Ancient one for training.**

* * *

**G **e e k

* * *

_((In the lair, in the lounge, with Michelangelo and Donatello))_

"Don, haven't you ever wondered?"

"Wondered what, Mike?"

"What it would be like if we were normal teenagers."

"Well yeah. Course I've thought about that. I mean, which of us hasn't?"

"So you think Leo and Raph have thought about it too?"

"I'm pretty sure, yeah. What brought this on anyway?"

"Dunno. I was just thinking, I guess."

"A novelty, I bet."

"Hardy ha ha, Donnie."

"I joke. So you were just thinking, huh? About what?"

"When I was getting the pizza. The girl was lookin' at me reaaaly intent-like. She didn't see anything, man. Chill. Don't pull a Leo on me. So anyway, I was just wonderin what it would be like to walk in a buy a pizza like everyone else."

"Probably pretty similar to when we do it. Just with a teensy bit less adrenaline."

"Yeah. I know! I mean, I love adrenaline. I'm like, an adrenaline junkie. Why else would a ninja feel the need to skate? But I was just wonderin. I don't think I'd want it to be like that."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Dunno. Can't really explain it. I mean, being a human would be great and all but… like… I think everyone thinks life is greener on the other side. That's why ya got so many super hero wannabe's running around out here."

"I thought you wanted to be a super hero?"

"Come on, who do you think I am anyway? I'm Michelangelo by day, the great turtle titan by night! Devilishly handsome righter of wrongs, the city's salva—"

"Okay Mikey. We know."

"Geeze…. Do you have to be such a party pooper, Donnie?"

"Someone's got to do it."

"You mean now that Leo isn't around."

"Leo does a lot round here, you know."

"Yeah. I know. I mean, I know I rag him and give him hell sometimes, but I know."

"You talk to him about it- before?"

"Before? Ya mean before he left? You can say it Donnie. I'm not going to fall apart."

"Well did you?"

"Yap."

"'Yap'? That's all I'm getting?"

"It was a yes or no question, wasn't it?"

"Punk."

(_winning smile_) "Heh. But you love me."

"So, did you come here for any reason in particular?"

"Nah. Not really. What of you, bro? Any reason for these mid afternoon contemplations that I should know of?"

"Ooh. Mikey used big boy words."

"Hey! Not cool man. I is smart. I is well in grammar also."

"I see so."

"Was watching Naruto today. The new episode just came out."

"Naruto? Isn't that that cartoon that Leo all but boycotted? Said it was a disgrace to ninjas or something along those lines?"

"Yep. And it's anime, dude, not a cartoon."

"Oh excuse me, king of the geeks."

"Hey bro, that's all you!"

"Why do people always make that mistake? You know… if we were going by technical definition, I'd be much more of a nerd, than a geek. Aside from the fact that I'm way too cool. Who's the one who can quote Star Trek anyway, Mike?"

"Hey! Don't be hating on the Star Trek. Kirk, McCoy and Spock were awesome!"

"Okay. I'll concede- Spock was pretty cool."

"He was more than that, he was epic!"

"Maybe."

(_Pause_)

"Ha! You DO watch it!"

(_laughs_) "Okay. That was just scary-delayed."

"What?"

"You! Your reply? How long does it take to formulate a sentence?"

"Hey! I am so not delayed."

"Whatever, Luke."

"Luke?"

"You know. I need to spell it our for you? Skywalker."

"Luke Skywalker? Ooh! What the hell man? You trying to tell me something here? I mean, Luke was awesome, and his father was awesome. And he was dating a really hot chick and everything."

"Denial. Because if he's your father you've been doing your sister."

"…"

"…"

"BLERGH! Dude! I could have lived my whole life without knowing that!"

"So this is a bad time to tell you that Hakku was a guy?"

"Hakku? You watch Naruto? But more importantly…. Zabuza!… and when Hakku—"

"Exactly."

"Dude! You're killing my innocence here! I need mind soap! Screw it, I need mind bleach! Do you even get that? Invent it! This is your fault! Do something about it!"

"You ever hear the one about Dumbledore?"

"No! Do NOT tell me. Da-da-no-shu-stop! Shut up!

"The question of his sexual orientation has been resolved, ya know."

(_whines_) "Eeeeeh…. Do I wanna know?"

"Well, there's a reason a wizard of his stature was never married."

"Noo! Dumbledore too!" (_Hits head_) Not that I have anything against people like that, it's just….. Why did it have to be HIM?"

(_shrugs_) "Maybe it's genetic?"

"Urgh. You just killed me, man.

"Whatever you say."

(_grumbles_) "Mind soap…"

"Wonder if I can get to Raph this easily…" (_chuckles_)

"Naah. Raph doesn't have anyone we can ruin it for."

"Except Shakira."

"Shakira! You're shitting me."

"No, really I'm not."

(_fits of laughter_) Oh man…

"Loca."

(_more laughter_) Better not kill her for me though, that chick is dynamite (_wipes tears from his eyes_)

"Oh no. Saving that one for Raph."

"Hey, where is he anyway?"

"Think he's working on his bike."

"His bike? Like- the one you-"

"Modified? Tampered with? Yep."

"Man, he's so gonna rip you apart for that." _(snicker_)

"I was subtle, Mike." (_evil smile_)

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not, no."

"So you're not gonna tell me, right?"

"Oh trust me, you'll love the end result."

_((Michelangelo gets up from the couch))_

"There's a justice force comic with my name on it."

"Then by all mean, go, claim it" (smirk)

_((Donatello gets up too))_

"Good talk, even If I DO need mind bleach."

(_Laughs_) "That's my job."

"I really do hope Leo comes back soon" (started to walk away, looks over his shoulder)

"It's Leo. Knowing him he'll be back here before you know it, with more moves to kick our sorry buts with."

(_Laughs_) "Dude's gonna go all Aang on out asses."

"Geek."

"Nerd."

* * *

**I was writing and this dialog sort of just exploded on the page. Not much point, really. But I thought it was entertaining. **


End file.
